Unscalable Walls
by JinxPrincess13
Summary: After the Battle Of Hogwarts Draco Malfoy found himself alone. This changes when he meets a charming girl who amkes a deal; She'll be there for him if he's there for her. He likes her, but there's something he should know about her. R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Unscalable Walls

chapter 1, brief meeting.

He was alone. Completely...alone. Goyle and Pansy had run off to Spain together. Crabbe was dead. His house was perpetually silent now. His mother and father would not talk to anyone except the elves.

Draco Malfoy was huddled up on top of a wall somewhere down Dantree road. He was glad the streets were pretty much deserted. Otherwise he would be being harassed constantly. Or if he were elsewhere the isolation would be crushing him. It took him a while to notice someone was tapping his shoulder insistently.

Niamh Fox had always been a bit different, often closed up, and when she was open she would scare others off with her dark, morbid nature or else her overly hyper and eccentric ways. Was often quite old-fashioned. Didn't fancy the modern world. She was dressed up for cold weather in the warm summer sun. Thick navy anorak coat, oversized snow boots, violet scarf, jogging bottoms and a mud coloured beret. She was a kind and caring girl, loved to stand out and be different, sly yet talented, greatly lacking in bravery and physical strength. She lived down Dantree and only wanted to help the boy. He looked as depressed as she felt on a day to day basis. That's why she sat up next to him. That's why she started to get his attention.

"What?" he yelled, swinging round to glare at the girl.

"A-are you...ok?"

"No, I'm just fine, my position and the visible fact I've been crying...means nothing!" Replied Draco maliciously, wiping his crimsoned eyes and taking a proper look at Niamh. She looked insulted and hurt, but embarrassed as though she had been told not to talk to him. She jumped off the wall and started to walk away.

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice and help. I understand what you feel like. However you may not understand that." She glanced down to the fresh scars on her wrists with a slight smile. The smile grew wider still when he called for her to wait.

"I...I understand...don't go...you're the only person who'll talk to me..."

"Likewise."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Nobody will talk to you? Are you sure?"

Niamh shrugged. "It all depends on what's considered normal. I know I'm not."

Draco shrugged. "You seem normal enough to me."

"Yeah...but you haven't gotten to know me yet."

"Neither have the kids who won't talk to you."

The girl's face lit up and she hugged him tightly. "Absolutely! It's their fault, not mine!" She leapt off the wall again, beginning to walk away but pivoted round just before she reached the corner. "I'm Niamh by the way!"

"Draco."

"that's an odd name...meet you here tomorrow?"

"...Ok..."

"I can make it around lunchtime. See ya!"

Ok. So she wasn't exactly beautiful. Her nose upturned slightly, her hair was untamable and greasy, thin, pale face covered in spots and freckles. She was nice though...so far.


	2. Draco's home

Niamh was already perched gracefully on the wall when Draco arrived the next morning. She was dressed a little more sensibly for the sweltering weather today. Denim shorts and a black shirt covered in cartoon hedgehogs. He heaved himself up next to her. She turned to face him and enveloped him in a hug. "I actually thought you wouldn't show!" she cried before releasing him. "Lunch time was like half an hour ago!"

"Sorry" he shrugged. "Lost track of time…I think I might've fallen asleep as well."

Niamh smiled and hopped off the wall. She beckoned for him to follow her before moving off. He followed her until they reached a park. She ran straight to the swings and he tailed after her curiously. She was climbing into a swing rather like a large shallow basket. When he got close enough she pulled him in next to her and started it moving. "you fell asleep?"

"…might've done…"

"Tired?"

He shrugged. "Not really…not anymore…"

"I don't get much sleep anymore…fall asleep at like 1am and wake up 4 hours later…"

Draco hummed thoughtfully. "simple sleeping draught."

"I'll try it. So…Draco…" she smirked at his name. He rounded her off with "are you gonna be like…my therapist or something?"

"Don't really like to think of it like that, therapists and councilors…they only make everything worse."

"fair enough…"

"I prefer…depression pals!"

Draco laughed.

Niamh lived with her aunt, cousin and little brother. Her aunt spoke with a patronizing tone of voice and treated her like a little kid, her little brother was a brat…she had nothing against Thomas though. She would, however, give anything to get away from it all for one night. This was her night. She dropped by briefly to say she'd be back late, slamming the door before anyone could say anything, and followed Draco home, talking things over with him. He just needed the support. He just didn't want to face the silence alone.

She adored his house. When they went through the gates ("it's like M 'n M's in silver"), the high hedges ("is this like a maze or am I just going crazy?"), the all around vastness of the place ("You live in, like, Luigi's mansion or something!") and she especially seemed to like his room.

"Awww! You have a cat! I love cats!"

"Do you have a cat then?"

"I did…she died last August."

"Oh…sorry."

"S'alright. What about that guy standing in the corner on the landing?"

"What about him?

"…Who is he?"

"My father."

"Oh….um…what's the cat's name then?"

"Dodge."

"My cat was called Zoe. Is that a snake? OOH! A FERRET!" Niamh pulled open the pure white ferret's cage and carefully took it out. She sat on Draco's bed and started to play with the ferret.

"That's Andrew…the snake is called Landon."

"and the peacock?"

"…Peacock?"

"The white one outside. I didn't know peacocks could be white."

"I don't know, it's my father's."

"Why do you call him 'father'? _I_ call my daddy 'Daddy'."

"…I noticed…"

"liar."

"Liar? What makes you think I'm a liar?"

"You just are." She put the ferret aside and started digging around curiously under Draco's bed. "Is that a diary?"

"Get out from under there!"

"So it _is_ a diary! I didn't know boys did that sort of stuff…hell, even most girls don't!" he got pissed off, grabbed her ankles and heaved her out from underneath the bed. She was reading a page of what was indeed his diary. "Who's Pansy Parkinson? Whoever she is, I like how you've described her as 'a fat ugly cow with no life'." She noticed his wand. "Why do you keep _that_ on your dressing table?...ooh! Here's a nice entry: 'Dear Emily-'…you named your Diary Emily?"

"_I_ didn't name her Emily, I-!"

"'Dear Emily! Potter…Potter, Granger, Crabbe…Goyle…what do you have against using first names? My god, I've never seen such stupid drivel in all my-!" the book slammed shut and Niamh was blasted away from it in a flash of red. She lay on Draco's bed, stunned.

"Thank you Emily." He muttered in relief, snatching the book up off the floor and putting it on a shelf out of her reach.


End file.
